One, Two zombies came for you
by DarkBrownies
Summary: While in the run for their lives feelings make the situation out their hands... Can they handle it? SherryxJake


''_One, Two zombies came for you'_'

Chapter One

''Sherry!... come on! Don't slow down for Christ's sake!'' Jake shouted as he ran at full speed at me safe house. '' I'm trying for Gods sake we don't all of us have long legs!'' She mumbled under he breath as she pushed herself forward and passed Jake with an amused smirk.'' Finally the super-girl shows herself '' he mumbles with a secret smile. They run inside and locked the door just in time before the J'avos could detect them. '' That…was…one…one of a hell…run… '' Jake said panting. Struggling for breath. '' Tell me about it '' Sherry said. A whole five minutes passed before they could breath again freely. '' So now that those things can't catch us for a while we have a discussion to make Sherry.'' Jake said with his back turned from her and his face to the window. Sherry stilled for a minute before the anger came.

'What did he say? What discussion? We have nothing to talk about besides this mission!'

''I don't know what you mean, besides I need to see if the place is safe- '' Before she could make another step he was behind her with his hand on her waist. '' …You told me in the begging to trust you. How can I when you can't trust me?'' he said softly in her ear as he tighten his arms around her.

' He is right you know… we should trust him. '

''You are right, I'm sorry. I will start from the beginning. But before that let's sit down. It's a long story'' She said as his arms left her. She immediately felt something that she describe. She wnt to the sofa in the corner of the room and sat down. Jake sat beside her on the floor waiting for her to begin with a look that she couldn't describe. ''Well…it all started when I was twelve and went to the raccoon city…''

(too temping to do a cliffy ;P)

As she continue speaking Jake standed up from the ground and sat with her on the sofa. '' …the zombies started to surround us. Clair and Leon were doing their best for us to survive…'' He was looking intently at her face how her lips moved, how her eyes held so many hidden emotions, how her body shook. ''… I was so scared…'' He didn't want her to feel scared.

'What! THE Jake Muller feels something? That's a first!'

'**Shut up you nosy freak…just look at her, she's scared.'**

'Yeah, yeah…you think so?'

'**Yeah you stupid!'**

'Do something you prick.'

He raised his hands and cupped her face. She immediately stopped speaking. ''…and…umm…so…'' she said shocked. He closed the distance between them. '' Please don't feel scared'' And he kissed her. Softly his hands began their journey at her face, her neck, her hair. She made soft whimpering noises as he began to pull his hands of her only to put them in her waist and to lift her in his embrace. ''Are you sure about this?'' she said panting as he run his lips to her neck. ''Absolutely '' he murmured against her neck. His hands began to roam her body with feather touches at first then strongly later when he sensed her response. '' Thank God'' he heard her whisper.

'Thank God indeed'

'…**Shut up…'**

He smiled against her skin. '' I want to kiss you'' he heard her say. '' With pleasure'' he said as he run his tongue from her cleavage and inside her mouth. Her moan he though was heavenly music to his ears. His hands started to undress her from her jacket then he run his fingertips against her neck, down to her chest as his tongue fought for dominance with hers.

And her hands were moving. They started from his abs then traced his masculine chest with feather touches. She was rewarded with his moan of pleasure. Without him stopping her she ran her hands up to his neck and traced the line of his beautiful face. She moved away from his kiss and before he could complain she began to place small kisses at his face as his mouth was doing forbidden things at her neck. When she got at his scar from his jaw-line to his cheek she let her tongue trace it with loving care. '' Do that again'' he said to her. It didn't leave his mind that she was the only one in years to touch his scar, let alone lick it.

'Mmmm she can _**lick**_ _**it **_anytime she wants.'

'…**Pervert…'**

But before the could begin the best part a loud crash was heard from the room above. They stilled their hands. Slowly Jake helped her to rearranged her clothes and softly whispered ''Grab the gun and stand behind me.'' ''Okay'' he heard her whisper trying to compose herself.

'Always in a bad timing'

'**Yeah… down boy down!'**

They slowly reached the stairs for the top floor, they tiptoed across the hall and stopped sideways of he door. Jake reached for the handle and slowly turn it, but before he could open the door he asked he '' Are you ready?'' '' Yeah, I am'' ''Okay but be careful'' he said. ''Always'' she grinned. He released the handle and pushed the door with his foot and stunned into his place. Across the room at the far end were at least fifteen zombies, or more, feasting upon twitching bodies. A rush of bile came to his throat.

'Ruuuun! What are you standing for? Run!'

'**Yeah, run!...ohh wait you ass we are not alone!..'**

'Ohh, yean…sorry…now then…TAKE HER HAND AND RUN!.'

He slowly reached behind and grabbed her hand and began moving backwards. Before he could turn behind him to see he, the zombies in the room stopped utterly silence fall. He slowly turned his head in the front of him again, fifteen pairs of eyes watching him hungrily.

Cliffy! (because I know you love them ;D)

**Soo my second attempt to write something..hmm interesting ;P If you enjoy it please let me know it I will immediately upload the next chapter!**

**Also I have a lovely dissclaiment to this game all rights to Capcom **


End file.
